Walt Disney Home Entertainment Coming on Videocassette/DVD IDs
United States 1991-1992 Bumper: On a black background we see the blue "Coming On" letters flying down and the "Videocassette" letters in a western-style font flying up and connecting together, and zooming in. Then they shine and sparkle. Voiceover Variants: *On the 1992 release of So Dear to My Heart, they had the 1989 Feature Presentation jingle but shortened with Mark Elliot saying "Coming Soon From Walt Disney Home Video." *Sometimes, Brian Cummings will say "Coming Soon on Videocassette". *On the demo copy of The Rocketeer, Billy Bathgate and the original copies of The Doctor and Paradise, Brian Cummings says "Coming From Touchstone Home Video." *On the 1991 release of White Fang, Brian Cummings says "Coming from Walt Disney Home Video." Music/Sounds: The 1989 Feature Presentation jingle with Brian Cummings saying "Coming on videocassette." Availability: First seen on the 1991 VHS of Mr. Destiny, and appeared on Touchstone Home Video releases from this era. Also appeared on Regal Home Video releases in the Philippines, such as Aswang. Scare Factor: Low; the fast and sudden flying of the words may catch some off guard. 1995 Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo of the time but "Coming to Videocassette" replaces the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text. Variant: Select prints say "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with the announcer saying "And now, coming soon to videocassette." The background also has a more purple tint and a horizontal gradient effect. FX/SFX: None. Music: Same as the 1989 FEATURE PRESENTATION music. The announcer is Brian Cummings, who says "Coming soon to videocassette." Availability: Can be only seen on the original VHS release of The Lion King. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1992-1995 Bumper: On a black background we see the blue "Coming to Videocassette" text. Music: The 1989 FEATURE PRESENTATION music with Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon on Videocassette." This voiceover was once used in the first bumper Music Variants: *On the first printing of the 1992 VHS of Father of the Bride the 1989 FEATURE PRESENTATION jingle is low pitched and slower. In addition Grant Goodeve instead says "Don't miss these exciting upcoming releases that you'll find at your favorite video rental store." *A rare version has been spotted only on the early 1993 VHS of The Mighty Ducks. This version uses a narrow version of the font, with "Coming to Video THIS FALL", being read by Brian Cummings, and it has the 1991 Gold WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO music. *A similar variant of the version above, and similar to the rare Touchstone version of this logo's equivalent "Now on Videocassette" bumper has the text "Own this BIG HIT", while Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit, from Touchstone Home Video", with the Jim Henson Video version of the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO Music. (This could be a variant of this logo and not the respective "Now on Video" logo, because he says it in a Future-tense way.) * There is a another variant of the "Own This BIG HIT" bumper, where Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit". *Sometimes, the audio from the previous logo (Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with the 1989/1991 FEATURE PRESENTATION Music) is used. This was on the 1994 VHS tapes of The Three Musketeers & The Mighty Ducks. * There is a rare variant seen on cartoon Disney tapes. On a purple-blueish background, we see the light blue text "COMING SOON TO VIDEO". Brian Cummings is heard saying the text. Availability: Seen on 1992-1994 tapes from Walt Disney (non-Masterpiece/Classics), Touchstone, and Hollywood Pictures. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo at the time, but compared to the next logo, it's nothing. = 1994-2003 Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo of the time, only "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" or "Coming Soon to Videocassette" replaces the regular FEATURE PRESENTATION text. FX/SFX: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo of the time. Zoom-In Variants: The white text reading, "COMING SOON ON VIDEO AND DVD", "COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO", "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD", or "COMING SOON TO OWN ON DVD" zooms in on a blue background. These variants were introduced around 1998. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound and an announcer saying one of the following clip-ons. The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variant: The zoom-in variants use the 1989 Feature Presentation jingle instead of the standard music. Availability: Seen on 1994-1999 tapes such as most Disney Masterpiece Collection titles. These bumpers remained on all Dimension releases until 2003. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo of the time, the flash combined with the scary music may scare over quite a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you're used to it. 1996-2000 Nicknames: "New Excitement From Disney", "Walt Disney Company Intro" Bumper: We see a TV in a living room, showing the scene from Fantasia with Mickey Mouse putting the sorcerer's hat on, and then it cuts to a family watching the TV happily, and cuts one more time to the TV, with the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo on the screen. The screen comes closer to us, showing the start of the trailer. Trivia: This is technically a dismembered part of the 1996 Walt Disney Company Intro. Variants: *On the 1996 VHS's of The Aristocats and Oliver and Company, the announcer says "And look for these great Disney movies to add to your home video collection!" *Also on the 1996 VHS of The Aristocats, the music is the beginning of the Oliver and Company song, "Why Should I Worry?". The announcer is still heard. This was most likely due to a video processing error, as Oliver and Company was not being advertised. *On the 1997 VHS of 101 Dalmatians (the live action version), the announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with this great Disney movie coming to video!" *On the 2000 VHS's of Tarzan and Toy Story, the logo plays as usual, then the Gold Walt Disney Home video logo fades in to the Disney DVD logo, which shines and zooms out of the TV screen. The announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video and Disney DVD!" (Also, this is a sub-variant of the version below) *On some 1999 & 2000 tapes with the WALT DISNEY CLASSICS Intro like Toy Story, Tarzan, The Great Mouse Detective, and A Bug's Life, you'll hear the 1992 distorted version of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics music. *On the 1997 VHS of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo wasn't shown. Instead it was the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and takes up the entire screen. *On the 1998 VHS of Lady and the Tramp, the WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo doesn't appear on the TV screen. Instead, it's the first scene of the trailer for The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (a scene of Colonel Hathi shouting). FX/SFX: The family watching TV. Music: Either a dreamy strings/woodwinds tune, or the end of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo music (only if it's connected to the Walt Disney Company Intro) with Beau Weaver saying, "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video!" Availability: Seen on 1996 to 2000 Disney movie videos at the time, beginning with The Aristocats. It ended with the 2000 VHS of Tarzan. It can only be found on tapes with the Walt Disney Company Intro, though on the 1999 VHS of Pinocchio, it is absent and is replaced with a version of the 7th logo based off Pinocchio. Scare Factor: None, except the version with the Classics music may be raised to Low due to the Distorted version playing. 1998 Bumper: A bright, lens-flare-styled flash occurs. After the flash disappears, we see a screen that has a yellow box in the upper-left corner, a box of blue television static that has an oddly designed, "retro" styled television set with a transparent screen in the upper right corner, and a cerulean blue box at the bottom half of the screen. We see blue text that reads "coming soon" fading in on the yellow box, followed by the Walt Disney Home Video logo (with the "HOME VIDEO" text packed closely together underneath the Walt Disney text) logo fading in on the blue box. At the same time, the television screen on the television set has the Gold 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo fade in. FX/SFX: The moving blue television static background, the television screen, and the text for both boxes. Music/Sounds: A "whoosh" sound for when the flash occurs, accompanied by new-age guitar/synth chords. We hear an announcer (Brian Cummings) say: "And coming soon, from Walt Disney Home Video..." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on VHS tapes of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be surprised by the fast-paced nature of the bumper. Late 1999-2006 Bumper: On a blue blurry film background the "Coming Soon" zoom down and the " TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD" zoom to the right and connect together. The gold bars move in different ways. Variants: * In 2003 they switched it to "Coming Soon TO OWN ON DVD & VIDEO". * The 1999 tapes of Pinnochio, Inspector Gadget, and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas have the bumper's voiceover used on bumpers based off their respective films. * The 1999 VHS of Pinnochio has the text saying "Available To Own This Holiday Season", with Brian Cummings saying "Available to own this holiday season!". Music: The usual 2000-2006 electronic music plays and Brian Cummings says Coming soon to own on video and DVD., When the logo was modified in 2003, the voiceover changed with it. Availability: Seen on tapes & DVDs from 1999-2006, such as Toy Story 2, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Cars, Monsters, Inc., and Lilo & Stitch, among other releases. Scare Factor: None to low. Mid October-Early December 2001 Bumper: A picture suddenly bounces down from the top of the screen into view. We see that it features a very dark room with shelves of books, a rocking chair to the right and a Christmas tree in the center of the screen. Then, we see that glitter is lighting up the tree--and by extension, the room--from the bottom to the top, and when it reaches to the star on the tree it shines brightly and outward. The glitter also turns on the multicolored lights on the tree as they flash and blink light by light at one. The gold words "Coming This Holiday Season" fades in below the screen but centered on the Christmas tree. Variant: A different version appeared on Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Santa Who?, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday. This variant started off the same as the regular version, bouncing down from the top of the screen, but this time it features a zoom-out from a giant cartoon television bordered with fancy pillars and a Christmas decoration featuring a yellow streamer and a red bow that turns and draws into a yellow Mickey head and then shines brightly and outward. The TV screen flashes the yellow words "Merry Christmas" and then disappears and the red words "Now Available To Own" appear. FX/SFX: The bumper bouncing into view, the Christmas tree lighting up, "Coming This Holiday Season" appearing. Music/Sounds: A whimsical rendition of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", with Brian Cummings saying "There's special holiday fun and excitement coming your way on Disney DVD and Video!". Availability: More common than you think. It was seen on many Disney releases from the era, such as Recess: School's Out, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too and Frankenpooh, The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart, Fun With Words and Fun With Friends, Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween and A Jingle Jangle Holiday. It can also be found on the VHS of Dumbo, Whispers An Elephants Tale, Santa Who?, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and the 2001 reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden appearance of both versions of the logo may scare some not expecting it. 2006-present Bumper: On a colorful background, we see the text "Coming to DVD/and Blu-ray Disc" fly up. A disc is seen at the left upper corner. FX/SFX:The animation on the logo. Music: A music rendition of "When You Wish Upon A Star". Availability: Current. Seen on DVDs and Blu-ray discs such as WALL-E, Tinkerbell, and Bedtime Stories, among others. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 2016-present Nicknames: "Walt Disney Company intro", "New Excitement from Disney" Bumpers:We see a TV in a Living room INTERNATIONAL VERSIONS Canada 1985-1986 Bumper: On a black background, we see the letters, "COMING SOON" in white Arial Narrow font. FX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the original video releases of Return to Oz and The Small One. Scare Factor: None. United Kingdom 1994-2004 Bumper: On a black background, we see the letters 'COMING SOON' in a blue gradient font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: same as the Feature Presentation logo used at the time in the UK Availability: Common. Seen on many Buena Vista and Disney Videos releases, such as the UK video releases of The Legend of Tarzan TV series. Scare Factor: Low because of the music. 2004-2006 Bumper: On a black background with bright rays in the middle of the screen, the words "COMING SOON" zoom out and two white lines appear above and below it. After a few seconds, a flash appears and brightens the whole screen, before cutting to black. FX/SFX: The words zooming out, the rays, the flash. Music/Sounds: A calm orchestral tune, followed by a whoosh. Availability: Less common but seen on later Disney VHS cassettes from the era, such as Brother Bear and The Haunted Mansion. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Disney IDs